Black★Rock Shooter (Anime)
|-|Black★Rock Shooter= |-|Insane Black★Rock Shooter= Summary Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター, Burakku★Rokku Shūtā) is the titular character and main protagonist of many different projects, including the anime OVA Black★Rock Shooter, the RPG of the same name, the anime series and the manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~. In the 2012 anime, Black★Rock Shooter is the Otherself of a middle-school girl named Mato Kuroi. She represents Mato's desire to solve other people's problems and ignore her own, and thus goes on a rampage to kill "otherselves" throughout the Otherworld. Mato is unaware of Black★Rock Shooter's existence until Yuu Koutari (who is actually Strength) tells her of a way to save Yomi Takanashi - the human counterpart of Dead Master - by merging with Black★Rock Shooter. However, the shock of seeing Dead Master die transforms them into Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Insane Black★Rock Shooter then rampages through Black★Gold Saw's and Strength's zones, until she was finally stopped by Mato, with the help of the revived otherselves. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, higher with''' Rainbow Cannon | '''4-B Name: Black★Rock Shooter | Insane Black★Rock Shooter Origin: Black★Rock Shooter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Otherself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Swordsmanship and Marksmanship), Energy Projection, Summoning (Can summons her weapons at will, even if they have been broken), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 8, dependent on her real-world self), Travel between pocket dimensions, Resistance to Time Stop (Could move in Black★Gold Saw's stopped time), Limited Memory Manipulation (She represents her real-world counterpart's traumatisms. If she was to die, so would the memories of said trauma) | Same as before, Chain Manipulation, Multiple Personalities (Shares her body with Mato Kuroi), Limited Duplication (Separated the original Black★Rock Shooter from her body into a new one) Attack Potency: Solar System level '''(Defeated many otherselves like Chariot or Dead Master, and matched Insane Black★Rock Shooter in battle for a while, but her weapons were quickly shattered), '''higher with Rainbow Cannon (It has the power of all the otherselves and the power of all of their realms) | Solar System level (Superior to BRS. Matched and overpowered Black★Gold Saw's pocket reality manipulation by sheer strength. Easily cut off her two arms with a stray shot.) Speed: At least Transonic (Dodged BGS' Giant King Saw) | At least Transonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Tanked the creation of Chariot's realm, which was portrayed as a huge explosion) | Solar System level '(More durable than her previous form. Could survive the Rainbow Cannon for a second) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Has never shown any signs of tiring despite constantly fighting otherselves and sustaining major damage. Insane Black★Rock Shooter likely does not feel pain) Range: Dozens of meters with her ★Rock Cannon, Multi-Universal with her inter-dimensional travel and Rainbow Cannon Standard Equipment: ★Rock Cannon, Cannon Lance, Black Blade | Insane Cannon Lance, Insane Blade Claw Intelligence: As a being created solely for combat, Black★Rock Shooter is an extremely skilled warrior and has likely been fighting constantly since Mato was born. She has out-skilled all of the other otherselves, including Black★Gold Saw and managed to use Dead Master's own chains against her despite her having almost complete control over them. Insane Black★Rock Shooter, while more aggressive and single-minded, still proves herself to be a skilled warrior much like her normal counterpart Weaknesses: She ceases to exist if Mato Kuroi, her human counterpart, dies | Mato can slightly influence her action, sometimes causing unwanted behavior and impeding her combat abilities, although this likely wouldn't happen in a situation where both shares the same goal Key: Black★Rock Shooter | Insane Black★Rock Shooter Gallery Screen_Shot_2012-07-03_at_8.57.53_PM.png Brsfigma.jpg|Figma Brsnendo.jpg|Nendroid Screen_Shot_2012-02-02_at_8.21.08_PM.png|Black Rock Shooter from the Anime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Yangires Category:Berserkers Category:Yandere Characters Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Chain Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Memory Users Category:Black★Rock Shooter (Anime) Category:Tier 4